After the meeting
by Aphrosee
Summary: What does Iceland do after the world meeting, when the Nordics leave him out? Spend the night with his friends, of course. Warning: Drug Abuse, References to Depression.


Please read warnings before reading this.

Hetalia is not mine.

Nobody could have seen it coming; it had happened so fast that when they realized it was already so bad, nothing could be done by them to stop the hell the youngest of their family had gotten into.

It was the Halloween party America held each year and invited all the countries and important people to attend. Iceland didn't really want to go but because his boss said he had to spend time with the other countries, he had been forced to attend it and even participate with the other Nordics in a costume competition. Not so bad, not so good either, he picked the simplest pirate costume he could find.

He didn't receive as much attention as Denmark or Finland, and he managed to sneak out the party once everyone's attention was on the American and the Brit who shared the scenario.

He sighed and waited for the party to end, not really talking to anybody else than Hong Kong and some other nations. But, when did it begin? The after-party, when Denmark and Norway shoved him out the shared bedroom, telling him to not come back after a few hours, he even got Norway's credit card to get another room if he wanted. That didn't bother him, though, he was used to this already, but it was then where he saw New Zealand at the end of the hall. He seemed like he wasn't going to sleep yet and wondered if he could join him on whatever he was going to do.

"Hey, Iceland" said the New Zealander when he saw the Icelandic nation approaching.

"Hey…" He replied, awkwardly, regretting his decision on asking him if he could go wherever he was going, that was so impulsive that he, instead, decided to just forget it.

"Why aren't you in your room? It's pretty late" The Icelander sighed when he remembered the reason of why he was out, that was enough answer for New Zealand "Never mind. Do you want to come with me?"

Iceland tried to hide his smile when he was invited and in that moment he didn't mind where was it or with whom they were going. He just wanted the night to go quick. That's why he didn't hesitate when he entered a hotel room, there was smoke and light music playing. Maybe Big Bang, who knew?

Around the room, he could see the American nation, chugging down a bottle of vodka, Netherlands was smoking but his eyes were a little bit red, he didn't need to ask, it wasn't tobacco. South Korea was in a corner, drinking from a can of beer and just using his phone, minding his own business, which was kind of weird. He could see Scotland too; he was sniffing something from the table as well as Lithuania. It was so weird, since he never saw any of them talking to each other in meetings, well, maybe Korea and America, but that was it.

"Hey, Iceland!" America smiled, happily and weirdly, maybe he was drunk "Welcome!"

That 'welcome' had been literal, welcome to this hell of depression, self-hate and drugs.

He could describe his first night as chaotic and problematic, he had never tried anything like that before and not because he didn't want to, but because Norway would never allow it and he had never went against his brother's desires. But it felt good, to be a part of something, to feel this way, to have a place to go after the meetings when he was ditched by his family when they went out for a drink, because he was 'too young' and a baby-face.

After he realized it, he had been hanging out with them for months and no one had ever noticed, or if they did, no one had cared, because England would fight America and caused the other to drink until he passed out, because Netherlands would be asked 'are you high now?' as a joke every time he entered the meeting room, because Scotland would not even be allowed a word without England being there, because South Korea would be shoved out by his family for being too loud and annoying, because Lithuania would be sitting all alone in the meeting room, just sulking, because New Zealand was ignored by everyone, forgotten and he was the one that he identified with the most.

New Zealand and Iceland weren't that different, in his opinion.

Months and months went by and after a meeting, he found himself sitting with the others in a hotel room, America wasn't there yet but Scotland had said that it was because he was getting something 'new' for a 'good price' from a 'friend'. So, no one cared and began drinking their problems away, not even minding the door until this was opened way too hard.

"Hey! Look what I got!" He showed everyone a small brown box, it was as small as playing cards size, but what was inside was a lot "I got it from Mexico, good thing we're neighbors"

And with the new thing they had gotten, plus needles, spoons and a lighter, they got themselves into the good world of heroin. Good, good friend that it was.

When he got back to Europe, back to his home, he found it quite hard to buy drugs from Mexico or Colombia, like America did and decided he had to look somewhere else. He asked Netherlands, who told him that he got it from Afghanistan, apparently, but not directly.

"If you want it, go to Germany, and then go to Denmark…" he flinched at the name of his brother "… or any places that have a ferry going to your place and take one. It's easier than by plane"

He did as he was told and bought his first supply of heroin by himself. It felt weird, doing this… feeling this… enjoying it. Every time he wanted more, he'd have to go to mainland Europe, it would be so embarrassing if he bought it from his own people. They would think he was a disappointment. A failure of a nation. Well, he was already, but that would only make it worse and if his boss noticed he'd tell Norway and Norway would… what would he do?

' _I'm an independent nation, he can't do anything'_

With that thought he went deeper and deeper into this new world full of drugs and he would find himself approaching Mexico and Afghanistan and Myanmar during meetings, to ask them, to buy from them for a good price because they were _friends_ , or so he said.

All of them said no, because, not only Iceland was young-looking, but because there was someone always behind him, watching every move he made, observing and staring. The big brother he had always respected and loved was starting to get suspicious and why wouldn't he? Iceland was behind the nations with the highest levels of drug production, it was so painfully obvious for it to be a coincidence, but Norway wanted to believe there was a good reason for Iceland to talk to them, political or whatever, but not what the rumors had begun to say.

That was the first time the Nordics tried to find out.

"Icey! We're going out for some drinks, want to come with us?" The Dane asked him and Iceland wanted to laugh, scream at them, it was so ironic, now he had friends, now he had a place to stay after the meetings and the Nordics were trying to take that away from him? But no, Iceland, don't go that far, maybe they just want to spend some time with you? Well, bad thing he didn't.

"I can't, I already made plans with New Zealand" and that wasn't weird, because New Zealand was a good boy, or so they thought, like everyone else. Still, they weren't going to risk it.

"Okay… maybe next time" Finland said, walking away with the others and hiding behind a wall.

It was a surprise when, after all the nations had left the building, America walked to the meeting room with Mexico behind him. They exchanged something and the Latin American nation was gone. They didn't have to think about it too much, they knew, and not only them, everyone knew what kind of things would be sold like that, what was the surprise was when New Zealand asked him if he got it.

Iceland was behind him.

Anxious.

His foot tapping the floor in desperation.

And when they left, Norway found himself on the floor, hands shaking and staring at nothing. Lost in his thoughts of 'where did I go wrong?' and guilt.

"Maybe… maybe he doesn't do it, Norja, maybe he was just with them…" and as stupid as it sounded, Norway wanted to believe him, he forced himself to and left the topic and went to a bar with the others and let himself get drunk until he didn't even remember why he was drinking in the first place.

They didn't talk about it anymore, until the next Nordic meeting.

"So…should we go out for dinner?" Finland asked as everyone were in the living room, doing nothing, with the TV in the background, everyone using their phone and not really feeling like cooking, but also not like going out in the cold winter.

"Maybe we can order something… pizza?" Denmark asked, feeling a little bit awkward with the look the Icelander was giving him.

It was true that no one had said anything about it after that time, but they often saw Iceland tugging his sleeves, foot tapping the floor, his hand making noise while tapping the table. They saw him getting anxious and snapping at them. He had changed and there was no need to confirm the fact that he was taking drugs. It was obvious.

"I'm not hungry" He said, stood up and left, almost running to the stairs. They heard the door being shut and they knew.

"You should stop him, Danmark" Sweden said, leaving his phone on the table next to him.

All of them stared at him, worried for their youngest member but also for the Norwegian, because he'd be the most affected by the situation.

The Dane nodded and walked upstairs, feeling the stares of the others in his back. He hurried to the Icelander's room and took the doorknob, feeling as if it would break and leave Iceland inside forever and he wouldn't be able to help him. He opened the door, slowly, peeking and seeing the Icelander heating up a spoon and then he wanted to scream, he wanted to break the door and then make him stop doing it forever, not only for his own safety but for Norway's as well.

"Iceland!" he ran to his side and took the spoon from his hand.

The other yelled, screamed and wanted the Danish personification for give it back, because it was his only comfort, because it was his only true friend, because it made him forget that he was ignored, that he was a small, unimportant nation in the middle of the ocean, because it made him feel like he was actually someone.

Sweden entered the room as well when they heard screaming. Iceland never did that. He helped the Dane hold him, getting his arms around him, not letting him even move. Finland ran inside the room, taking the entire drug to take it out of reach.

Norway stared from the door frame, in shock of seeing his little brother like that, suffering and feeling like his life could end if he didn't take his drugs.

When Iceland calmed down, the Norwegian nation finally awoke from his state of shock and walked to the Icelander, caressing his hair and whispering sweet nothings in his ear, wishing for him to get better, that they were there for him, that Iceland didn't have to fight this alone.

Just for that moment, Iceland felt like he didn't need his friend. For that moment, he let himself enjoy the attention the others gave him, he left himself smile as he felt the others hugging him and then, he fell asleep, Sweden's strong arms around him, Finland singing a lullaby, his legs on Denmark's lap, and his brother, he was next to him, caressing his hair.

Just for that moment, he felt like he could rest.


End file.
